Rome E-Prix
2018 Rome E-Prix |lastrace = 2019 Rome E-Prix |eventname = 2019 GEOX Rome E-Prix |fldriver = Sébastien Buemi |natfld = SUI |natqd = GER |qdriver = André Lotterer |natwd = GBR |wdriver = Sam Bird}} The Rome E-Prix is an annual motorsports event, held in Rome (Roma in Italian), Italy, as a round of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship.'Formula E ready for Rome', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 19/10/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/october/formula-e-ready-for-rome/, (Accessed 19/10/2017) The inaugural 2018 Rome E-Prix was the first major FIA sanctioned race to be staged in the ancient city, which has served as the capital of the Roman Empire, Papal States and the Italian state for almost 3,000 years. City History The area around Rome was, according to Roman legend, founded by the twins Romulus and Remus on the 21 April 753 BC, although archaeological evidence suggests that the site has been near continuously occupied for 14,000 years.'Rome', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 29/10/2017), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rome, (Accessed 29/10/2017) Regardless, from 753 BC Rome would become the seat of the Roman Kingdom, before becoming the capital of the Roman Republic. This in turn would be converted into the Roman Empire, which ultimately became the largest European spanning Empire in history before the entire state fragmented in the third century. The Catholic Capital The Empire eventually crumbled, with Rome becoming the capital of several different states until 754 AD, when the entire city was controlled by the Pope and served as the capital of the Papal States and, by extension, the Catholic Church. Under Papal rule, Rome would be frequently attacked, sacked and suffer internal uproar, meaning the population rarely peaked above 50,000 until the Renaissance. Indeed, it was only after 500 years of Papal rule that Rome was finally tamed, allowing several famed artists to completely redesign the city's major landmarks. Papal Rule would last almost completely uninterrupted for more than a millennia, eventually coming to an end in 1871 when the Kingdom of Italy finally obtained the city. The city would see a steady rise in population and size from that point onward, although would also provide the basis of support for Italian Fascism in the early twentieth century. Benito Mussolini ruled the city from 1922 until 1943, while the city itself escaped the Second World War largely unscathed. After the Second World War Rome's population continued to grow, hitting 2.8 million in the mid-1980s as the city's footprint encompassed almost 500 sq miles. Since then the city's population has begun to decline, while various sections of the city have developed their own local authorities. Rome remains as the home of Catholic Church despite the fact that the Vatican City, found entirely within the city boundary, is classed as a separate state, while large sections of the city have become UNESCO World Heritage Sites. Formula E History Rome was originally suggested as a host for the Formula E Championship as early as the inaugural season, although it would not appear on any calendar until the 2017/18 season calendar was released.'More compact Season 4 calendar revealed', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 19/06/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/june/more-compact-season-4-calendar-revealed/, (Accessed 19/06/2017) The location of the first Rome ePrix was later revealed to be in the Esposizione Universale Roma (EUR) district, just a few miles from the infamous Colosseum. Circuit History The Circuito Cittadino dell’EUR was created to host the Rome ePrix in 2018 to host the first Rome E-Prix, and has remained unchanged through to the 2019/20 season. Records A full list of records for the Rome E-Prix are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of E-Prix held in : References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Rome ePrix